


Late night snack

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bed Sex, Clearly its not my best smut, F/M, Kaito dick is huge tho, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, What size should he be tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: I was gonna make a full smut fic for Kaito birthday but my lazyass just gonna use another one shot i made, So Happy birthday Kaito Momota





	Late night snack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best with smuts

Kaito x succubus!Reader smut

Closing the door slowly, walking up to his sleeping body  
Putting your hand on his cheek and licking your lips 'Yummy' wiggle your black tail, Lucky to have his body tonight, slowly sitting on his bed, touching his neck while he is asleep

"I will be gentle on you tonight sweetie~" kiss his neck so sweetly, then lifting up the blanket, eyes widen abit by his body, wiggle your tail even more, Oh you are so lucky to pick this one off your list, nice body, nice abs and fucking hot of course

taking a look at his body once more. Reaching your arm to touch his chest once more. You got grabbed by the man, he pin you from behind with you laying on your stomach and him behind you, arm behind your back "WH...WhO are you?!" he nearly shout "GAH! I'M (Y/n)! GEEZ dont be so loud or you'll wake the people up asshole!" you struggle, can't get out because of his strong grip 

"(y/n) eh?......Wait aren't you a succubus?"  
"Well duh! i am!" you move around more but soon give up  
"Okay okay, I give i give! You win, geez Since im stuck here what are you gonna do, Expose me to the world? sell my horns for money? or~" a idea pop in your head, He has a bad feeling about it

"Please let me go and i promise i won't hurt you"  
"You will!"  
"I won't! A succbus like me wouldn't hurt a fly, No seriously i wouldnt, those things are creepy as fuck"  
He let you go, Sitting up, Your back was press against his chest "Kaito is the name right?"  
"Ho...How"  
"Your name was on my list to....Do you know what we do?" you turn to him, he shakes his head "I dont believe a succbus exist like you...I Dnt read much but really people say you guys are just made up and dont do any-"

"Seriously? we do the deed! Don't believe the shit we do??" getting on your hands and knees, seeing his boxers  
More ideas pop, Sitting on his lap and tease his cloth dick in his boxers slowlt stroking him

putting his head on your chest/breast "Mmmmm~ You might be a easy one tonight~ i just know it" Kaito pants; laying him on his back

Watching him covering his face with his arms, looking away  
Find it amusing to watch him squirm under your power. Letting out a giggle 

turning around sitting on his lap with your tail stroking his hot cheeks "Already hard, well lets see how your size comes in" pulling down his boxers 

!!SPRING!!

Your eyes widen abit 'Holy....ARE ALL MALES LIKE THIS?!?' I mean he is fucking 6 inches, kinda thicc..Kinda big.... who cares you were a virgin and for the first seeing a dick IT WAS SURPRISING! taking a glup, looking at Kaito who hands are all already tied up, you take your shorts off 'Sit on his face...Next step' standing on the bed, Looking down at him and smirk

Kaito huff, sitting on his face, hands on the blanket as you felt his tongue inside your lewd hole It was kinda wet but not fully wet, holding his head and moan abit  
Slowly grinding your hips on to his face abit, Shaking his hands to be free but leave him alone, looking down at him 

'F....Fuck! Im gonna cum soon! FUCK FUCK FUCK! HE'S REALLY GOOD WITH ORAL??' shut your eyes, moan and cums on his face

moving away from him as you kiss his chest, lower down then down wards more til you reach his waiting dick, seeing a bit of precum, fingers on the tip,  
Hands around his dick, Licking the tip first tasting the precum then lick around the head to the shaft

Kaito buckle his hips, you watch him struggle trying to break his arm free  
nope, You take it in your mouth while your tongue swirl around it, Kaito moans were loud but not loud enough to wake his classmate up at 3 in the morning anyway! you close your eyes soon try to deep throat him

No gag reflex, touch his purple pubics hair with your other hand, Bobbing your head abit which send him over the edge  
His back arch  
Hot mess

He shot some of his hot semen down your throat, quickly opening your eyes, sitting on his lap and kiss his lips before pulling away and put your finger on his lips to shush him abit 

Holding his dick again, still hard  
Slowly sliding it at your entrance, once it fully in you let out a groan "Fu...Fuck" you huff cuz of Kaito size "So big....So big ripping me apart" 

Shaking his hands "No no no no, I'm letting you go"  
"Please! I can't take this!PLEASE!"  
huffing "Wh...why should....I let you go.....FUCK YOUR SIZE" 

He moves his hips up making you moan and huffing "O...Ok....Okay" untie his arms free the next thing it happen 

 

you are on your back and Kaito holding your hips and thrust in, letting out a moan, he put them over his shoulder hitting that G-spot 

Throw your head back, arch your back as he slams his hips onto yours

Kiss your lips more like making out while thrusting in and out , his pace was fast but not too fast and he is rough

Damn, You can hear the bed creak

Now you moan, wrapping your arms around his neck, biting abit down on his shoulders; he let in one more thrust

he pull out  
Feeling every bit of cum inside of your sex

I have no ending writers block strike again!


End file.
